Entrenamiento de combate
by Mirkran
Summary: La teoría te entrega el conocimiento que necesitas para ser alguien, pero solamente practicando puedes convertirte en el mejor. Colección de relatos cortos que participan en el Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Lección práctica de consumismo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Lección práctica de consumismo.**

Zacharias Smith no podía desviar sus ojos de una botellita morada con un atractivo eslogan.

 _Delirio, el brebaje que hará realidad tus sueños._

Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, entró a la tienda y desembolsó tres galeones para poner el producto a prueba. Desesperado por probar la pócima, la bebió en un oscuro callejón cercano, alejado de miradas ajenas.

El líquido hizo efecto instantáneamente, pero no halló una playa paradisiaca llena de chicas atractivas. Estaba parado en una isla diminuta en cuyo centro yacía un espejo. Preguntándose qué mierda hacía un espejo en medio de la nada, se miró en este y…

Gritó. Un camaleón, un maldito y repugnante camaleón le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Despertó.

Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la cabeza, pensando. La poción sí había hecho realidad sus sueños, pero no esperaba que fuese tan literal, pues había soñado con aquella escena la noche anterior.

Zacharias juró jamás dejarse llevar por un eslogan.


	2. Memorias amargas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Estado de ánimo:** Resentimiento.

 **Oponente:** MeriAnne Black.

* * *

 **Memorias amargas**

El último cliente había abandonado el local y Aberforth Dumbledore supo que era hora de limpiar. En eso estaba cuando se topó con un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ tirado sobre una mesa. La imagen en la primera plana le era dolorosamente familiar.

El artículo, el cual trataba de la reivindicación de Albus Dumbledore tras meses de escarnio público, no logró consolarlo. No era capaz de ver a su hermano sin que sus puños se crisparan o no le anegara la impotencia. Esforzándose por ignorar el asunto, terminó con sus deberes y subió al segundo piso, donde creyó hallar algún consuelo.

Pero estaba equivocado, como siempre.

Porque cada vez que recordaba aquel negro episodio de su juventud, le daban ganas de golpear la pared con sus puños hasta hacérselos añicos. Si tan solo _él_ se hubiera preocupado más por su familia, quizá ella todavía estaría con vida.

Nunca perdonaría a Albus por la muerte de Ariana.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Para consideración del lector, Aberforth responsabiliza a Albus por la muerte de Ariana, no porque la hubiera matado directamente (no está claro si fue él o Grindelwald), sino porque sus acciones condujeron a tan trágico desenlace.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic. Al menos yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Un saludo.


	3. Algo por lo que luchar

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío_

 _Este fic participa en el duelo #1 de la séptima edición del Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personaje:** Lucius Malfoy.

 **Oponente:** kisses rain

* * *

 **Algo por lo que luchar**

—¿Podría darme unos cuantos knuts, por favor?

Siempre es la misma rutina, todos los días. A veces tienes suerte, a veces no, pero no desistes.

—Son sólo unos pocos knuts, señorita —imploras con desesperación.

No eres el único en aquella penosa situación. Puedes ver a otros pordioseros hacer lo mismo, temblando, rogando... y a veces recibiendo. Sin embargo, siempre te da la impresión que a ellos les va mejor que a ti.

—¡Gracias, gracias, señor! —exclamas, bastante agradecido por las monedas de bronce que caen en tus manos.

Pero, aunque hayas tenido suerte hoy, te preguntas por qué sigues con eso, si jamás saldrás de aquel agujero. Y te respondes solo cada vez que escuchas a tu mujer decir "te quiero, Lucius".

—Es usted muy amable, señora —dices, mientras recibes con evidente alegría un par de Sickles.

Tu vida puede ser una mierda, pero sabes que tienes algo por lo que seguir luchando.

Una familia.


	4. Permiso maternal

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío_

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Oponente:** Estrella Blank

 **Permiso maternal**

Neville leyó "Sala Janus Thickey" cuando entró a aquel espacioso lugar, de la mano de su madre.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, mami? —dijo el pequeño, sintiendo una incomodidad que no podía explicar.

—Ya lo verás, hijo, ya lo verás.

A Bella le importaba una mierda que la gente a su alrededor la mirara con recelo. Total, un permiso maternal no se daba todos los días.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Bella, apartando las cortinas que tenía delante. El chico tragó saliva cuando notó que había gente en la habitación.

—Son los Longbottom —murmuró Neville, reconociendo a las personas que yacían sobre un par de camas—. ¿Están muertos?

—No, querido —dijo Bella con satisfacción—. Están locos. Es el precio que tuvieron que pagar por atreverse a arrebatarte de mi lado.

Neville tragó saliva nuevamente.

—¿Usted les hizo eso?

—Claro —respondió Bella alegremente—. No dejaré que nadie te ponga las manos encima, te lo prometo.


End file.
